Shuu
Mostly known as Shuu only. She preferred to be called by her surname than her first name, maybe because Himeno (or "Hime") hinted big clue to her "full-time job". Appearance Shuu Himeno is a 20 years old woman with long, dyed dark blue hair (formerly black). She has dark blue eyes which looked droopy almost all the time. In non-henshin form she usually uses simple clothing like simple shirt and dark-colored jeans which complimented with her dark blue hooded jacket and in some occassions, dark-lensed sunglas ses (due her job). Her henshin form is rather dark-themed that she sometimes mistaken as a Villain . She put her hair in high ponytail, tied with the chain ornament as a hairband. She wears dull blue shirt under her canvas-themed vest, a dark blue skirt with light blue frills, dull blue gloves, dark blue choker, canvas-themed garters and a pair of long high-heeled boots. Mostly seen with several firearms, sniper rifle, and bazooka. Personality Despite her position as a Co-Leader, Shuu is rather laid back and passive. She's lazy and hardly comes in-time (mostly due her full time work), and only helped if the situation is critical. Being a technology whiz and a genius, she works mostly on the backstage of an operation like a shadow. While she usually whining about how hard her jobs are, she's a hard worker. She rather support the heroes in secret like sniping or infitrating enemy's base. She doesn't like to be in the spotlight because she wants her true identity reamins secret, and she does like being secretive. She's relatively nice to heroes, but she can be quite intimidating in certain times. Although her face look stoic most of the times, she does care and silently watching over toward peoples who close with her. Hardly seen in the Hero's base due her "full time job" as ads and magazine model. She claimed that being a Ranger is more like a "part-time job" to her, but proofs showed that being a Ranger is bring huge impact to her life and her mindset. Usually she keeps her emotion controlled, but being disturbed at her day-off could activate her berserk button. Alternative activation: try to steal her cup-noodle supplies. History Shuu was born in Hokkaido, Japan, but she grew in Bandung, Indonesia. She got her special ability when she was born, quite naturally. She lived with her parents until they deceased when she was 15. Because she has no relatives, she must support her own life by being a model thus resulted in her dying her hair into dark-blue like her eyes. With her talent and her intelligent, she gain success both on her school and her job. She graduated from a college at 17 while continue to pursue her job as a model. Sometimes she created some softwares in her free time. The flaws in her life is her passiveness, solitarity, and boredom. One of her reason joining the Canvas Ranger is due her boredom, her passsiveness sometimes bring unfortunity to Hero side, and her loneliness brought a creation of a semi-virtual being called Neo when she was 15. Neo was supposed to be her ideal little brother with 1/6 parts of her main computer's memory. She spoiled him like a good big-sister role, but his fondness toward her change during the time they are together. He no longer saw her as a sister, but as a woman. Couldn't face the fact that he loved her, she denied his feeling which resulted in Neo run away from her. One year later they meet again as enemy as Neo changed side by being a villain. Although feels betrayed at first, she slowly aware of her feelings toward her "little brother" and realise her true feeling. Sometimes they meet in secret. As a Ranger Shuu joined the Canvas Ranger due her boredom and a bit upsets that she found the "part-time job" is actually much more difficult than her real job. But somehow, she feels calmed with the fact that she could help people with her ability. By joining Canvas Ranger, she matured somehow and learned how to be responsible. She was seen in the base once in a while, only for finishing some paperworks and then leave again. Little knows that she use some of her wage to compensate the damages that somehow happens during the war (which caused by heroes, of course). She rarely complains about it, but she used it sometimes to control her subordinates (by threating that she will cut the heroes monthly salary). She also has a secret small room on Hero's base, mostly for monitoring or research. By time, she made some friends too. The close ones are Olympus as her research buddy, Lecek as her "loyal" subordinate, Schnapper which she helped by replacing her cut-down limb also her slacking partner, Shura as her "Stunt-man" when she's busy with her part-time job, her mentor Ciel, and some more. She somewhat oblivious that she has stalkers. Her arch-enemy is the notably Luc, both being hackers with abilities in the same level. War In the first war, Shuu was seen with a giant gravitation-fueled bazooka. She support Hero Team A 4th division on Bunderan HI. Her plan for the 2nd war is still unknown. Abilities By her natural-born gravity-manipulation ability, she could manipulates the gravity acceleration around her from normally 9,8 m/s2 into more than that or even zero. Generally, she either could make objects (or herself) lighter or even heavier; floats or nailed into the ground. She expands her abilities further into specifics mechanism: *'Gravity-influenced weapons:' She could make her sniper's or other firearms' bullets attack faster, and of course more accurate and bigger damage. Her bazooka fueled solely by gravitation, which only works with her ability. *'Worm Hole:' By adding gravitations in the same spots, she could warp the dimension and easily sends her enemies' attacks into another place she desires. *'Black Hole:' An ultimate and finisher attack that would sucks all thing into giant, black hole which leads to nowhere. Being sucked into this black hole is dangerous because no one could ever come out from that place. The moves for this ability is awfully similar with the worm-hole technique, make her actions unreadable. A rarely used technique because it'll drain her power almost immediately and make her unable to move for weeks. Trivia *She is a HUGE cup-noodle fan. She craves for it, and she eats it everyday ignoring how bad it would affects her health. Predicted to die young because of this. *Her techniques has incredible powers, but mostly impractical that she couldn't use it simultaneously. *Her genderbent, Taishi, is a total opposite of her; being cold-blooded an diligent. *Her vest and bracelets is a power supressors, so she wouldn't drain her energy in a blast. *Her traits is almost downright same with her author. The differences is her DOB and bloodtype which makes Shuu obviously smarter and much calmer. *Despite her appearance, she's a genuine uke. References #http://kurohaai.deviantart.com/gallery/24860503 #http://www.formspring.me/shuuhimeno